


i'm sorry, sweetheart.

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Pet Names, Soft Richie Tozier, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie gets annoyed with Richie and tries his best at giving Richie the silent treatment.prepare for clingy and soft Richie. also, pet names. Soft boyfriends.





	i'm sorry, sweetheart.

Eddie was already in a not-so-good mood this morning, for no particular reason, so when Richie pushed one of his jokes a bit too far, Eddie had enough.

"God, Richie, just shut the FUCK up, every now and then, okay?!" He shouted, before storming out of the room where he, Richie, and the other losers were.

Richie froze for a bit, frowning. He didn't mean to push Eddie over the edge like this. To be honest, most times Richie didn't know when he was going overboard, and he couldn't really control his mouth. Eddie knew this and he felt bad for snapping on him like that deep down, but he was just pissed off at this point. The losers didn't say anything, and Richie didn't look at them.

"Damn it," he muttered. Slowly, the losers went back to their conversation, and Richie left to go talk to Eddie.

Eddie was sat on the couch in Bill's living room, arms crossed over his chest.

Richie walked to his boyfriend and sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey," he said. Eddie didn't even look at him. "Hi." he repeated.

It was hard to ignore Richie, especially because he was so damn persistent.

"C'mon, babe, I'm sorry." Eddie felt his stomach dip at the name. He had a soft spot for pet names. Richie nudged his arm, but Eddie pulled away. He wasn't about to give in.

Richie sighed and situated himself so he could lay his head in Eddie's lap. God damn it, he was going to get some attention.

Richie used his head to try to move Eddie's hands from his lap like a dog, pouting when it didn't work. Now he used his hands, reaching up and lifting Eddie's hands. He slipped his head into Eddie's lap and grinned contently.

"Hiya, Eds,"

Eddie rolled his eyes and turned his head up. Richie poked his bottom lip out, and grabbed Eddie's hands, putting them in his hair. Richie craved attention in general, but especially from Eddie. So now that he wasn't getting it he felt frustrated, and a little sad. Had he really pissed Eddie off THIS much? The answer was no, but Eddie had already made a big deal out of it, so now he was trying to see how far Richie would go to get him to speak or show him affection.

Richie groaned when Eddie didn't twist his hair in his fingers like he wanted and expected.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." That was Eddie's favorite thing to be called, and Richie knew this. Richie got up now, and sat right on Eddie's lap. Eddie concealed a giggle.

"Sorry, sorry, very sorry, sorry." In between every sorry Richie kissed Eddie's face. Still nothing. Eddie was doing his best to not cave in and smile. When Richie pressed his lips to his nose, he almost cracked. Eddie briefly panicked and pushed Richie off of him, resulting into him landing on the floor.

"Okay, now, damn it," Richie said, putting his chin on Eddie's knee. "That was not necessary. Can you just tell me how to make you forgive me? I said sorry. I miss you."

Eddie got all soft. Richie was so damn adorable. Eddie hadn't even been ignoring him for ten minutes and Richie missed him. He pursed his lips to the side and looked down at Richie, who was still resting his chin on Eddie's knee.

"Admit you're stupid," Eddie smirked and Richie grinned, sitting up on his knees, putting his hands on Eddie's knees. It was silly, but Eddie wasn't going to cave and get absolutely nothing in return.

"A complete idiot, sweetheart. What can I say?"

Eddie was now the human version of heart eyes at the pet name and he held Richie's face in his hands, thumbs grazing over his cheeks.

"Mhm, now kiss me, Trashmouth."

**Author's Note:**

> honestly don't know what this is lmao i just felt like writing something soft. it's almost four am, forgive me. uh, send requests to my tumblr @/trcshmcuth, and i'll write them on here!! this is actual shit and i'll probably delete it when i wake up, but i hope you found it cute or whatever. still trying to figure out how to work ao3. alright, that's enough rambling.


End file.
